Mizu no Akashi: Token of Water
by MindIIBody
Summary: AU. ONESHOT. Our meeting, our parting, our reunion...wasn't always so happy but they were all I looked forwards, too.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha!! Nor do I own any of its characters!**

* * *

**_Mizu no Akashi_**

Boring... Everything is so boring. Then again, not everyone is like me. After all I, Fukunishi Sesshomaru, was born into a family of great wealth and power. My father, being a descendent of one of the older families in Japan, who somehow retained their wealth through the ages, has many influences in both political and shady parts of the world. Being born into such a family meant great responsibilities and prestige. For some reason though, I feel none of that. Because of my family's boundless influences and assets, I was very welcomed at one of the most prestigious Elementary schools there were. It was there that I started a little fame of my own. At the age of four, I had already mastered my 2000 Japanese characters. I took on music and art afterwards and found that it not much to my liking even though I excelled at it as I did homemaking, handicrafts and physical education. My teacher named me a child prodigy of the millennium. Critics couldn't find anything wrong with me whether it was my mannerism or intellect. My life was boring outside of being a model student: going to school on time, making sure my uniform was always in perfect order, following all the rules and so on and so forth. But what really impressed people was when I aced all of my exams in half the time it should take and finishing them with a perfect score. Now that, shocked even my usually impassive parents. You can say I was in the newspaper quite often from then on. By the time I turned eight, I have learned all of my country's history, its need for citizenship and passed my English exams with perfect scores. My father was more than pleased with my accomplishments, while my mother sat gloating to her friends about how 'perfect' her child is. At a young age, I already knew they were merely together for business purposes, not love. You can say that is where I got my impression that there is no such thing as love. Sad, but true.

When I hit puberty, it seemed as though every female was out to get me. Probably it's because of my looks... Who knows, all I knew was that I felt as I always did. Unlike other people in my class I did not suffer from the constant feeling of insecurity, rather I began to feel more confidence than before. I started my dating career then. Females were a constant need but never a necessary thing. It was tragically easy to forget them. That is the reason as to why and when bad publicity started. There was this one girl, who he happened to favor at the time, got pregnant. She swore up and down it was his but he knew differently. After all, she was the school's whore, who in their right mind would believe her over him? People from the magazines caught hold of this information because of her idiocy. That was when catastrophe hit. Next thing he knew, it was all over the news: Fukunishi Heir Abandons Responsibilites! God, did my father ever chewed me out for that event. It was then that my frequently absent mother stepped in. She took the stupid girl to get a blood test. Finally, the truth came out. The child was not mines. And boy, did that girl suffer the consequences. My mother was commonly known to be a placid woman but when startled, she can be quite terrifying. All in all, you can say the poor girl didn't have a home to go to and was not accepted by the people and anymore than she was in school.

Like I said before, she was an idiot. It never ceased to amaze him how people let their foolishness govern them. I have to admit though, I too, suffered under that same folly when I enrolled into Tokyo University. There was where I met a woman that even I can't tie down. Her name was Kuromoto Kagura. It was during my fourth year that I met her. She was eighteen and was full of energy._** LOTS **_of energy. We met at a pathetic excuse for a party at one of other new money families' house. From there we built our relationship mostly in the bedroom. God it was insane, how much I craved her. We never talked much about ourselves, but when we did it was usually about nothing. Kind of like talking about the weather, almost... We stayed together for five years, which was a world record for she and I but somehow it happened. All I know was I didn't want it to end. Our long nights filled with limitless passion and mind blowing sex. It all came to a stop when she stopped coming to me. I tried calling her and went far enough to track her down with a private investigator when she didn't come to my house after three days. Strange, now that I think about it.

Whatever happened after that was a blur. Life was getting bad to worst. I found out that my father had divorced my mother that same month and took on another wife. Another thing was she had already had his child, about **TWELVE** years ago! I was so angry. Never had I been in such anger. In fact, I was so enraged I attacked my father that very same night I learned of his betrayal, demanding that he give me back my previous life. I blamed everything on him. Kagura's neglect, mother's distance and my empty life most of all. One can say I lost it then. Ironically enough, my father was not angry with me. Instead he held me that night. For the first time in my life since childhood, I received his open affection. He told me how much he's wanted to do that, and how his feelings for me will never change. It is safe to say I bawled that night. Long and hard, too. From there, I started anew. Piecing back everything I worked at before and started fresh. And as fate would have it, I began to have a new outlook on life. Albeit it wasn't a good one, but it wasn't so bad either. After all, fate granted one of my childhood wishes: for things to get more interesting.

----------

About a year later, Kagura finally came back to me but she wasn't alone. She told me about her disappearance. It was because she was received a emergency call from her butler from the main house, who told her that her older sister was in critical condition and was rushed in the hospital. It took her a long time for her older sister to recuperate but when she did, the first thing she did was brought her sister to Tokyo with her. That way, she can meet the man whom she made a world dating record with. Upon meeting Kagura, I was happy but after hearing her story mixed emotions to stir within me. I was unhappy that she left me but was happy because she had reason.

Another thing I found out was that her older sister was nothing like her. While Kagura was devilishly seductive with her pinkish eyes, luscious red lips, creamy skin and wavy long hair, her sister was the exact opposite. With angelic appearance like big dark chocolate eyes, strawberry pink lips, pale skin and long straight hair, she was the epitome of innocence. Their personalities contrasted greatly as well. Kagura, who tends to be more aggressive and demanding, was greatly countered by Rin's gentle and submissive attitude. It surprised me more than anything to see Kagura care for her sister so. In fact, she cared for her almost as she would a child. But after observing from a third person point of view, I noticed it was the other way around.

Despite being weak, Rin was more than capable of bring Kagura down a notch or two, much to my surprise and hilarity. When Kagura would get out of hand in her demands, Rin was always there to make sure she would alter the 'appeal' to a more tolerable level. For example how Kagura once demand she move in with him and Rin is to join them. It wasn't that I found it a annoying demand, I was becoming fond of Rin after all. It's just she wanted done that day which was impossible, even for me. That was when Rin stepped in and scold her gently for not considering if anyone would work at three am in the morning for them. Never had I seen such a blush of embarrassment on Kagura's face before. It was then that she apologized and asked if they can stay in guest rooms. Of course, I granted that request with no qualms. Before I left Rin to her room that night, I could have sworn she gave me a knowing wink before I left with Kagura. If only I knew then, what I knew now...

**Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru**

**Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu**

**Midorinasu kishibe**

_(The night is wavering in the water_

_The greening shore is so still and silent_

_That it is painful)_

After a wonderful night of hot and crazy intercourse, I woke to a sound of a song. It was beautiful despite being somewhat sad. Pulling on a robe, I leave the room to chase the song's origin.

**Utsukushii yoake wo**

**Tada matte iraretara**

**Kirei na kokoro de**

_(If only I could wait_

_For a beautiful dawn_

_With a pure heart...)_

When I found its source from my music room, I was surprised to see all of my staff members standing there listening intently to the song being sung. Even my valet, Jaken, stood frozen in his stop behind the servants to listen to the song.

**Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni**

**Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to**

**Osiete kureta no wa dare**

**Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai**

**Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni**

_(Who told me that_

_There is a land without any conflicts_

_Beyond the dark seas and skies?_

_No one can reach that land,_

_Or perhaps it only exists in someone's heart.)_

When I turned towards the person who sang, I was slightly startled to see it was no other than Rin. Singing so beautifully and softly with the sun's light shining through the huge circle head windows on her, she looked like an angel. It didn't help that she wore a white gown either.

**Mizu no nagare wo shizumete**

**Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe**

**Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo**

**Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno**

**Itsumo, itsuka, kitto**

_(A melody that can quench the thirst_

_Of the land that calms the waters' flow_

_Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,_

_I will come to possess it_

_Always, someday, for sure...)_

The gown was simple but very elegant. It was sleeveless with thin shoulder straps that held on lightly on her shoulders as she began to move her body, spinning in the sun's early light. The bodice dips in the front enticed viewers to its cleavage only to meet with a horizontal net that covered the fine line between her breasts, made by the dress...barely. Her legs, uncovered by her knee length dress, helped her spin to her music. A white net wrap followed her every moment making things seem more ethereal than normal. Her words seem to make that the scene a sacred place. It was for that very reason that even I, Sesshomaru, dared not make a move from where I stood either.

**Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni**

**Subete no honoo wo nomikon de nao**

**Kiroku yasashiku nagareru**

**Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no**

**Itsumo, itsuka, kitto**

**Anata no te wo tori...**

_(Let the token of water be in my hads_

_Even after engulfing all the flames,_

_It still continues to flow, gently and broadly_

_I will reach its tranquility_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_With your hand in mine...)_

I recall how Kagura interrupted after Rin finished her song. Everyone stared at her like a deer in headlights. It was then that everyone began to move with quick movements while Jaken scold everyone for 'slacking off' as he would put it. I also remembered how she told me Rin had this effect on many people. Every since she was young, Rin possessed a great voice. Sadly though, her poor health did not allow her to do anything with that ability. For some reason, I felt more compassion towards Rin than I did anyone else in my life. It was rather strange that I would feel that way when I have never really felt anything for anyone except Kagura and my father.

As time flew by, I discovered that I was building a obsession around Rin. I craved to know more about her. Her likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals. Although she was usually very open with me, I sensed she was very reserved around me as well. Just like how she would stop dancing in the rain for my sake when I happened upon her once. The more I tried to get to know her, the more she pushed me away. One day, I decided to end that by purposely allowing the servants to have a week's leave for Christmas. Kagura was busy doing her modeling business in France and so my carefully thought out plan succeeded. Rin was very uncomfortable and I was able to tell from just watching her. And during the first night together, I asked her the reason for her discomfort. I could have sworn she jumped when I addressed her. And much to my amusement, she openly confessed that she had never been alone in a man's company before. If I recall correctly, she gave me my first smile that night with her muffled confession. So from then on, I tried everything in my power to help ease her distress. I believe Rin recognized my efforts for she openly accepted them and contributed to them in return.

On our first night together in my mansion, I learned she loved to sing like Kagura said. Also, I learned of her talent with all the instruments. She was very adept with them all but her preferences leaned more towards the violin and piano. She confided in me that she loved art as well. Even going far enough to show me some of her past work of Kagura's portraits, which much to my amazement, were extremely good. Then I learned she loved to make pastries even though she was just as good work cooking, much to my pleasure. You can say she opened up after a while. Blooming like a flower, really. Rin told me more about herself and her childhood. How she was very ill as a child and could not leave her home. Therefore she had to go through home school. The only friends she ever had was Kagura and Kanna, who I learned was Kagura's younger sister. And it was during this time that I learn that Kagura and she were really half-sisters through their father, Kuromoto Naraku. That night, she told me that her last name was Shimizu and it was from her mother. There were a lot of blanks in her story but anyone can guess it must have been tragic since Rin's face would turn into a frown when skipping over the details. The following night, I learned she loved gardening. In fact, she was the one who cultivated some of the blooming flowers indoors in his green house. I'm not trying to make Rin sound perfect, far from it. In fact, what she's good at balance out what she's bad at. For example, she's terrible at math and anything dealing with numbers. She couldn't even remember her sister's phone number! Then there's where she's absolutely prone to breaking anything dealing with technology. Even my laptop once when I asked her to bring it to me. I lost a lot of files that day… Let's not forget she's not gifted in foreign languages either. In fact, when I tried to teacher her Spanish, somehow she made it sound more like Dutch than Hispanic. The fact is, she was just pure hearted. I guess it's because of that that I try my best to always protect her. After learning her secrets we shared a lot of laughs that day... I will never forget that time.

O-O-O-O-O-OOOOOO-O-O-O-O-O

I learned more about her in that week than I did in two years. Sad as it was, it was true and I swore to make more of a effort to towards Rin from then on. When Kagura returned from her job a week later, she noticed the difference in Rin immediately. You can say she was beaming with pride. She would praise me at night for helping her older sister 'get out of her shell' as she would put it. Despite being happy for being united with Kagura, one can say I missed my carefree moments with Rin as well. Which sadden me a bit during my time with Kagura and I guess she was able to tell because one day she suddenly invited Rin with us to one of our usual outings. I've never been so happy in my life. I remember Rin in that satin white dress that clung to her body like a glove. So beautiful... With her hair placed in a classically elegant chignon and pearls to adorn her neck and ears... God she was a goddess in form that night. Kagura, on the other hand, was Goddess too. But not the sense that Rin was. Rin portrayed classic perfect while Kagura gave off the air of dazzling devilment wearing only a red slip of a dress that slope lowly to her stomach. On her neck was a spider-like diamond necklace with matching earrings I gave her for Christmas. I was humbled to have two beautiful creatures by my side as I went to my father's New Year's party.

When we arrived, everyone stared at us like no other. Even my younger brother, who was fourteen by then, gaped at us three as if gods just descended upon him. I must say, I haven't enjoyed myself like that in a while. Everyone, even my father was stunned who I was accompanying. Usually it would be no surprise that I was bringing a gorgeous girl along with me to his party but that night was special. It wasn't one, it was TWO and both outshone everyone in the room. Even my step-mother who was a renown model of her time. My father was the first to acknowledge me and ask me who Rin was. After all, he knew full well who Kagura was already. Upon finding out who Rin was, he was delighted to make her acquaintance. It was the sort of thing that happens every time around Rin, as I gathered from Kagura. That night, Rin spent it on charming everyone and everything she meant. From playing the piano for the children to sing choir, making homemade cookies to dancing with both young and old. Everyone was captivated by her. Kagura, though, busied herself with getting acquainted with other fellow models or managers who can further her careers. It was easy for her to approach them since her older sister has already won them over with her graciousness.

Everything was so different... I found myself being confounded by how happy everyone was. Myself included... Never would I have thought that I can enjoy anyone's presence so much. She made me think differently and for that, I am eternally grateful... After that night, my father invited us three to stay. Rin was more than willing to stay and I for once, was too. Only Kagura had not wanted to stay. In fact, she told us to stay and do what we must because she has a late appointment she had to keep. At that time, I was hurt at what she told me to do. But nonetheless, I did as she suggested. The next morning, I was treated a entertaining show where my family was now the ones to be caught up in her early morning music like I was before. Only this time I was her accomplice. While she sang, I played the piano for her. I couldn't help but think how her voice seemed to sound lovelier than before... If only I knew it did.

My father and step-mother was beyond impressed with Rin and had showed more than their acceptance to her if he was ever to propose to her. I laugh now thinking of it. That day passed by quickly, Rin was invited back to stay with them if she ever wanted. Soon, we arrived home and Kagura was there waiting for us. Time flew by us as we all spent wonderful time with one another. One outing to another, Kagura, Rin and I all had our fun. If only it had lasted...

A year after that, I proposed to Kagura. She was beyond overjoyed. In fact, she was crying with happiness. Something I never saw before. Rin was there, too. When I glanced at her in the doorway, I could have sworn I saw tears were in her eyes before she closed them and smiled approvingly at me. For some reason, I felt disappointed that she was smiling. Meanwhile, Kagura was shouting yeses like crazy. It was all too soon, the wedding afterwards. On my honeymoon with Kagura though, I received a call from my father. I will never forget the fright I felt when he called me and told me Rin was in the hospital. Kagura and I rushed home right after that. When we got to the hospital, Rin was in the emergency room and had yet to get out. After what seemed like forever, the doctors came out to inform us that Rin was now stable. Giving us an overview as to what happened to her, he also informed us that from now on she should not go outside when the temperature is above bearable levels from then on. Her body has weakened greatly from this cold. We all promise to look after her after that. Then we were able to see Rin and for the first time in my life, I felt the mind, body and spiritual relief most people described in story books. Seeing her lay there so peacefully and safely... Despite being okay though, she looked really pale and lost some weight. We were all saddened by this.

A month went by after that incident, Rin apologized profoundly for disrupting my honeymoon with Kagura, but we told her it was alright since we have a honeymoon every night. That made Rin blush very becomingly. I smile thinking about that now... Two months later when she gained back her weight and was a great deal better, she was allowed to leave. My father insisted that Rin stay with them since Kagura and I need our space. But Kagura was adamant that Rin stay with us. Finally, Rin made the decision for herself. Shockingly enough, she opted to stay with my father. Kagura looked like she was about to pass out. Instead, she pulled Rin to the side and seemed to try and convince her otherwise. But from what I saw, Rin was determined not to be swayed by her. At the end of their discussion, Kagura stormed out of the hospital, I ran to chase after her but Rin stopped me before I could. I remember what she told me then... "Protect her with your life, please." With that she went towards my family and I couldn't help but wonder why she sounded so sad when she said that. I have to admit, when she left me that day, I felt as though a piece of my heart left with her. I didn't understand it then, but I do now... More than anything.

A week after that, Kagura and I received a phone call in the middle of the night. My step-mother sounded frantic as she told me to come quickly, something about Rin. That was all I heard before I hurriedly rushed Kagura to leave with me. When we got there, what we saw was a lot of blood. The police was everywhere and my family was no where to be seen. It wasn't until Inuyasha bumped into us that we found out what happened. It would seem as though Rin's father, Naraku came for her. And instead of using the front door, he used a disgusting way to take back his daughter. The blood Kagura and I saw was that of the servants who just happened to there at the wrong time and place. Therefore was killed in the process of retreiving Rin. I was more than sicken by what I saw and heard. It would seem as though my father tried to stop him. For that reason, he was in the hospital and serverely wounded and was rushed into the hospital. That night, I felt more rage than I felt when I was young. That bastard took Rin without any qualms and killed twenty people in the process. My father is in critical condition because of that wretch. It was then that I decided to take revenge, to my surprise I was one step behind my wife.

She was the one who took the first step by retreiving Rin, much to my horror. By the time she came back, she was heavily drugged, beaten and blattered and on her back was a very limp Rin. When I finally got them both to the hospital, it was too late. Kagura was dead upon entering the place while Rin fought desperately for her life in a coma. That was the day blind rage took me. I had everyone searched for the conniving cad and hired every assassins I could find. When we finally found him, I made sure I was the first to see him gagged and tortured. I watched as he was beatened, drugged and gogged. But what angered me was that he was ENJOYING it. He loved how my face portrayed my bitterness towards him. He even commended how he liked that animosity inside of me. God he sickened me. I questioned him as to why he would do that to his daughters when he told me the truth.

To him, Kagura had been nothing but a test experiment for him every since she was born. Raised to earn her keep and was useless unless she was able to do something for him. For one thing, he told me she was good for a great fuck. Which greatly offended me and so I had to kick him in the mouth. Only he laughed at that and gave his 'apologies' for insulting me. He then told me of the horrid stories he would make Kagura go through as a child. Cruelsome tales that I will never again mention even if it's in my thoughts. I remember how he told me how 'lucky' she was to have been 'found' by Rin. As a child, Rin was often sickly and so he had to find her a nurse. Since he was constantly away, he had to leave someone who wouldn't dare defy him and therefore chose Kagura. She was only suppose to watch Rin from the backgrounds, but sadly she came to befriend Rin because of her insistence. Oh how he would praise Rin... All in all, I found out the true child he really treasured was 'his beloved Rin' or so he said. I found out Rin was his child conceived from a liaison he had with a certain priestess named Shimizu Kikyou. Sadly though, her mother killed herself for allowing herself to be 'corrupted by evil' or so he told me. From then on he raised Rin to be his and only his. He even told me that he and she was suppose to marry three years ago. It was then that I could have sworn my breathing stopped. Three years ago was when Rin became ill and Kagura left to tend to her. What I found out then was that Rin was really sick and therefore he was not able to continue with their marriage as he planned. Thank god, that bloody sick bastard. It was postponed until she got better, but that was when Kagura came and took her away. A sigh of relief was the only thing I was able to give hearing what I did.

But to Naraku, it was the most insulting. In fact, he tried to attack me for it. Now that I think about it, I was laughing at his pain back then. God how much I wanted to kill that sick bastard then and there... But I couldn't. I wanted to learn more and god did I... Rin was raised in a secluded environment, free of men. That explained her irritation in my company. The only man she ever saw was her father. He would boast at how happy she always was to see him. Then again, what child wouldn't be glad to see her parent. Only he took it the wrong way. That revolting curl thought she was falling in love with him. Idiot. He would tell me how he enjoyed being reunited with 'his Rin.' From what I can tell, he didn't get to get to fully accomodate Rin before Kagura showed up. Naraku had been angered from what I saw, enough to curse her as he told his story. He even went far enough to tell me how she 'paid for her actions.' My god did I ever wanted to kill him for telling me every descriptive detail he did from when he first began her torture to when she finally broke free. My brave Kagura, you did not die in vain... Rin is still alive.

Finally when Naraku finished his morbid tale, he suicided. He robbed me the pleasure of killing him. I was more than incensed, I was murderous. It was then that I receive news that my father has died in the hospital. If anything, I wanted to die right then and there. First Kagura, then my father. What next? Jesus, how much I wanted to die. But I didn't somehow, instead I fell into depression. For a year, if my family can be believed. Rin woke up after ten months, and made it her job to help me recover. But the thing is I didn't want to. Her help was not needed, nor was it needed. Thinking back now, I treated her pretty harshly. I went far enough to burn her cherished garden and broke her piano and violin. How shameful... But Rin never left me. No matter what I did. She was just that persistent. Finally, I did the last thing I thought I could. I raped her...

----------

Although I wouldn't really call it rape, but since it was unexpected and she certainly didn't want it at the time, I guess you can call it rape. After a while, she went with the flow I guess. She and I would come at odds in the morning but at night, we would join in bliss. Lord almighty, I never felt anything so magical. Had I only valued it then... Two months later, Rin was with a child. She was ecstatic. I was not. I came to further myself from her, even leaving the country just to avoid her. But she would always persist with her letters. About two years later, I finally 'came to my senses' and went back to Japan. When I got there, the first thing I noticed upon arriving at my mansion was a two year old toddler crawling around looking for something. When I questioned what it was doing, it told me it was searching for his mother's token of water. I shocked to say, when the child told me that in a straight speech. But even more so, when it turned its golden gaze upon me. The resemblance between the baby and I was uncanny. It scared me to think of it as my child but in a way I also wanted to. After all, it was mines as well as Rin's, the only person to stay with me after my depression hit. Smiling at the baby at that time, I offered to help. By the end of the day, we didn't find the flower and decided to look again tomorrow. But before we retired to bed, he and I visited Rin.

You can say I was dumbfounded to see the once lively Rin in bed. She was frail now, bone thin and looked nothing like her former self. Although her eyes told a different tale. After she saw me, she cried. Tears of happiness, I guess. For she even tried to run to me but failed and crashed down onto the unforgiving floor instead. Sadden by the thought of her being so weak, and blaming myself for it, I walked to her and picked her up bridal style. That night, she and our son, Hideaki, spent the night with me. Laying in the kind size bed, she slept with our child. I was more than happy at that time. I was...peaceful. Never had I been happier at that moment than then. I thanked everyone who was watching over me for that one moment. But as time went by, Rin's health became worst and soon she was told she would not make it pass winter. Distressingly enough, she didn't tell anyone. All she told me was, she wanted to spend Christmas with me. Alone. And to think I thought of her sneaky... How moronic. That night, she seemed more livelier than before. So refreshed and so happy... I couldn't help but join her in everything she did. Dancing, playing hide and seek, blind man bluff and more. Finally when we were suppose to retire, she collapsed in my arms. I thought nothing of it as I brought her into her room. As I laid her onto her bed, she grabbed my hand before I was about to leave and asked me to hold her for the last time. I fulfilled her request, thinking nothing of it. She told me stories of when she and Kagura used to play such games as blind man bluff and hide and seek. She was always the 'it' person because she was the weakest player. I remember laughing with her at that. But all too soon, that laughter died away. With her last breath, she whispered the words I thought I'd never hear. "I love you, Sesshomaru," she had said. How stupid I was... For telling her to go to sleep. IDIOT! BRAINLESS, STUPID, IMBECILIC, SENSELESS DIMWIT!! No wonder she cried that night before she let out her last breath... How much more of an ass can be after that? Apparently, more so. For in the morning, it was my son's cries that I discovered her untimely departure.

Listen to me now as I tell this story. Such an old and long story. Stupid wouldn't you say? To talk about what has happened and can never change... But for me, it's a way of release. Even now as I watch my son talk to his girlfriend outside my window, I feel tears flow down my eyes. Rin would have want to meet her. Hideaki's girlfriend was a complete doll. So much like herself. Loving piano and violin, cooking, cleaning and art. Looked a lot like her too. It hurt just to see her sometimes but I bare it. Because after all, she was my past but soon to be my future. Just a little more Rin, and I'll be right with you... Wait for me. After all, I'm your token of water. Right?

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note**Some of the last names in here is irregular, I know. So here is what I pieced together to get those names…

**Fuku** – Good fortune; wealthy

**Nishi** – West

Strap them together and you get Fukunishi, Sesshomaru's last name in the story. Smart, huh?

**Kuro **– Black

**Moto** – Base; origin

Put those two together and you get Kuromoto, Kagura's last name in the story. I think it's a good combination.

**Shimizu **is not original, it's an actual last name in Japan. Not that common but it was nice. It means 'pure water.' Goes with the wonderful song you guys read. The song is called, Mizu no Akashi/ Token of Water by Tanaka Rie (Rie Tanaka). This song is actually from the anime Gundam Seed. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please leave a review.


End file.
